


A Little Unsteady [Podfic]

by chillwhiskey (payneclinic), rhythmia



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Ridiculousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 21:06:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8683378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/payneclinic/pseuds/chillwhiskey, https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhythmia/pseuds/rhythmia
Summary: A podfic of "A Little Unsteady" by chillwhiskey on AO3 and tumblr.
Based on a tumblr prompt: Anonymous asked: listen,, i'm a figure skater and let me tell you right now: breaking in new skates is the most painful thing that's ever happened to me. it's so bad that i once had to have one of my friends carry me off the ice. ANYWAY what if dramatic Nursey had Dex carry him off the ice because he is Suffering™ but Dex is screaming b/c he has certainly imagined carrying Nursey (in a more romantic sense though)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Little Unsteady](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/244051) by Chillwhiskey (payneclinic). 



**Fic:** [A Little Unsteady](http://chillwhiskey.tumblr.com/post/150338288149/listen-im-a-figure-skater-and-let-me-tell-you)  
**Fandom(s):** Check, Please!  
**Characters/Pairing:** Derek Nurse/William Poindexter, Dex POV  
**Writer:** chillwhiskey  
**Reader:** rhythmia  
**Rated:** Gen  
**Summary:** Nursey is breaking in new skates and needs Dex to carry him off the ice.  
**Length:** 8:49, 9.48 MB  
**Music credit:** Bonnie Tyler - I Need a Hero  
**Cover Art:** rhythmia. Image description: Hockey skates on the legs of a person sitting on the ice, hockey stick in between, and title with credits  
**Download:** click through to [Mediafire for mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/3gyzfysg7s23c53/A_Little_Unsteady_by_chillwhiskey%2C_rhythmia.mp3)  
  
  
I'm still a newbie podficcer, so feedback and constructive criticism are totally welcome (hit me up if there are any volume issues for example)! Also kudos and comments are nice :D

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to [chillwhiskey](http://archiveofourown.org/users/payneclinic/pseuds/chillwhiskey) (also on [tumblr](http://chillwhiskey.tumblr.com/)) for letting me play with their fic! <3 Please go leave them feedback~ 
> 
> Come chat with me on [tumblr](http://rhythmelia.tumblr.com/) if you like (though it's kind of a multifandom mess and I mostly just reblog things once in a new moon aha). Thanks for listening!


End file.
